


First Times (#115 Cocky)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [38]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's not as cocky as he looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times (#115 Cocky)

Ian strolled into the bedroom like he knew what he was doing. Charlie began kissing him again. Ian kissed back like he was a god of the bedroom. He wasn’t. On his knees he knew he was nearly perfect but his few ‘normal’ partners had always looked at him with disappointment. He wasn’t sure if he’d survive that look on Charlie’s face.

Charlie’s fingers brushed against his neck. He knew his pulse was too fast even for this. Charlie pulled away. The act was over. Ian dropped fast to his knees.

“Hey now, I thought we agreed, none of this tonight?”

“I know. I…” Ian stuttered.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know how.”

Charlie crouched down and lifted Ian’s face. “I don’t understand.”

“I’ve… before, men, women. I’ve never been good and I want this to be good for you but I don’t know how.” Ian lowered his head again.

“I see.” Charlie said softly. “Well first thing first, do you want this to be good for _you_? Ian looked up and Charlie kissed him. “Do you want to be here?” Charlie asked. Ian nodded. “Then you’re 90% there. You know what the other 10% is?”

“No.”

“Enjoying yourself, and not over thinking. And this is me saying that.” Ian chuckled and Charlie smiled. “Of course now I’m going to be fretting about making your first time good.”

Ian’s face scrunched up. “It’s really not my first time.”

“Have you ever wanted to make love before?”

The question sank into Ian like a stone. “No.”

Charlie pressed his lips to Ian’s ear. “Then it’s your first time.”

The words rolled down Ian’s spine as Charlie helped him to his feet. He began kissing Charlie again this time slow and tender and as Charlie’s hands roamed he found himself beginning to enjoy.


End file.
